Trailers for my own Digimon Stories
by ZYXA12-ReBornX7
Summary: These are trailers of my own Digimon stories. I don't own the entire franchise, just so you know.


**This is the trailer of my stories for Digimon! Enjoy~ And without further ado... Initiate ominous chorus music! BTW, I don't own Challenge of Fatherhood.**

* * *

 _It has been four years after the defeat of the Destroyer..._

 _Now comes..._

 _The King himself...!_

* * *

Six-year old Patty (a female white Patamon with purple stripes and the eyes of a Gatomon) was by herself with other Digimon, gazing at Shoutmon X7. Things seem merry with the Digimon praising their King until...

"Wow...! Our King kinda looks like a giant toy~... Eheheh!" Patty blurted out giggling, causing everyone to gasp but Shoutmon X7 however seemed silently furious! "YOU...!"

He advanced towards Patty who then asks, "Uh... Did I say something wrong?" With everyone else glaring at her. "Yes, you did..." Said the King with his crimson-red eyes glaring down at Patty!

* * *

 _A mistake was made!_

* * *

Patamon, Gatomon and Jack (a male orange Gatomon with red stripes) were shocked as Patamon exclaims, "She insulted King Shoutmon!?"

DeeDee (a female pink Veemon), Moshi, Vera (a female Veemon with red facial markings), Wendy, Paguya, Kapuri, Demi, Yaa and Tani (now a BlackGatomon) looked shocked themselves as Paguya comments, "Oh... Not cool, Patts!"

* * *

 _Redemption will be in order!_

* * *

Shoutmon was sitting in his throne with his wife, Lunamon the Queen, speaking to a cuffed Patty. "I've got a debt for you, Slayer of the Destroyer."

"Really?" Patty asked. "A 24-hour debt to be precise..." Shoutmon replied. "... Okay then." Patty nonetheless agreed.

* * *

 _Time is running out!_

* * *

Shoutmon showed Patty a schedule for her debt. "In twelve hours, you will study and train on the concept and ability of Digivolution... Then in six hours, you will be prepared for a battle... With. ME...!"

Patty is stunned that she is to fight the Digimon King and asks, "And then what do I do in the last six hours?" And Shoutmon replies, "You're gonna fight me... And I think I can beat you in six hours."

Patty kept her stunned expression until she smiled, "Oh, well, that's fine."

* * *

 _The biggest battle rages out!_

* * *

The Royal Knights and DigiDestined tried duking out on OmniShoutmon but proved they are no match for him. "No good...! He's too powerful!" Davis said, making Alphamon reply, "Shoutmon is a Digimon with no Level... He can vary it via DigiXros, giving him the power to surpasses even a Mega-Level..."

Seraphimon angrily confronts OmniShoutmon. "That's it! I don't care if you're our King but if you're gonna hurt my daughter over a lousy comment..." He growled and futilely punches him hard, causing him to respond with a single pressure point attack, knocking the Seraph Digimon out. Magnadramon screamed, "Seraphimon, NO!"

* * *

 _The only way for our heroine..._

* * *

Patty landed in the battlefield, surprisingly as an Angewomon. Everyone was surprised as Jack, Cindy and Alex exclaimed, "P-P-PATTY!?"

Magnadramon who was tending to Patamon asked, "H-How... Did this happen?"

Patty smirked, "I just trained, that's all."

* * *

 _To survive her fight..._

* * *

"Tani, take my hand and hold it tight!" Patty, still an Angewomon, requests to Tani who Digivolved to a LadyDevimon and asks, "Huh, what do you mean-"

* * *

 _Is with the power..._

* * *

"Just do it!" Patty shouted and Tani complied. Both of them flashed a brilliant light!

Patamon, Gatomon, Jack and everyone stared in awe as they saw the two girls... DNA Digivolve!

* * *

 _Of both Light!_

* * *

The light faded, showing a holy right half of a female-looking Digimon.

Omnimon gasped, "It's... It's a miracle..."

* * *

 _And Darkness!_

* * *

At the same time the light faded, a demonic half of the female-looking Digimon shown.

Nadia gasped, "Patty and Tani... They look like a female Lucemon...!"

* * *

 _The ultimate battle..._

* * *

The DNA Digivolved Digimon then states, "I am both Angel and Devil... I am Mastemon."

* * *

 _In Patty's life..._

* * *

Mastemon (or PatTani) is shown battling Shoutmon X7 around a building in a town of the Continent Server.

"PATTY!" Patamon's voice calls out to his daughter.

Using her ability to cross through other dimensions, PatTani fights Shoutmon X7 around a desert-like area, then a large ocean vicinity and now in space.

Charging up their auras, both powerful Digimon charge at each other

* * *

 _Starts NOW~!_

* * *

"So..." Shoutmon X7 said in a deep tone. "How does it feel... To have power... Rivalling... A God?"

* * *

 _Patty's Battle: A Challenge of Power and Respect_

* * *

 **Will be published someday~ Maybe later!**


End file.
